Buffy Lestrange
by leighla
Summary: What if Buffy had been Bellatrix’s Daughter and a slayer. At the end of season two while Buffy is in LA Bellatrix comes to tell her the truth about her parentage and invites her to Hogwarts where she finds new friends, adventures, enemies, and much more.


Disclaimer- I own nothing. If I did I certainty wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Setting- After season two of Buffy, and after book 5 of Harry Potter.

Sunnydale

It had been weeks and still no clues as to where she was. The note she left with her mom was too vague for any real answers, though 17-year-old Willow Rosenberg. Her best friend, The Chosen One, Buffy Summers was gone. Willow had tried every locater spell she could get her hands on and nothing. It was like she dropped off of the face of the earth or she could be… No don't go there Willow, she's not dead. She can't be, Buffy was just missing, not dead. A little part of her brain though kept saying 'If she's alive why won't she show up on the spell?' "I'm probably doing the spell wrong," she thought out loud trying to comfort herself. "Geez, I need to stop talking to myself," but in truth Willow knew she was doing the spells right.

"Hey Will," her long time best friend Xander Harris called out as he came into her room.

"Hey Xand," came her unenthusiastic reply.

"Sooo, any luck with that witchy mojo of yours?" he questioned.

"Not yet, but I found a new spell that would lead me right to her with a little ball of light," she replied.

"What do you mean would?"

"Well, I need a second witch or warlock to help with the spell," she answered.

"Why not get the G-man to help?" Xander asked, trying to be helpful.

Willow sighed; sometimes Xander could be a little dense. "Xander, Giles is busy looking all over America for her, that he barely has time to call and say 'Hi', let alone help me do a spell,"

"Well, just tell him about the spell and then I'm sure he'll be willing to-," he was cut off by the sound of Willow's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Willow said once she picked up her phone.

"Willow, hello it's Giles,"

"Hey Giles! Any luck with that last lead in Arizona?" questioned Willow.

"No, I'm afraid not. So I take it no luck on your end?" Giles said with a deep sigh.

"No, but I found a new spell, but I need a second for it. Do you think you can help me with it?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I won't be back for a few more days. I got a new lead and I'm at the airport about to leave,"

"That's OK Giles, maybe when you get back?" Willow intoned hopefully.

"Yes, we'll see. Oh, I must go now Willow. Do tell Xander I said 'Hello', and good luck with your spell Willow," and with that Giles quickly hung up the phone to make his flight.

"Bye!" Willow said but all she heard was dial tone.

"So, no luck with Giles I take it?" Xander asked.

"No, he has a new lead and is getting on a plane now. He says 'Hello' though,"

"That's ok. Oh! I have an idea why don't we go downtown to that magic shop on Main Street? We can ask if a witch there can help, and I can see if they'll go out with me afterwards," he said trying for a little levity.

"Xander! That's a great idea, but just don't hit on them. We don't want to scare him away!" Willow said as she walked onto the not so busy streets of Sunnydale.

"Hey!" came Xander's indignant reply.

Meanwhile in L.A.

"May I take your order please?" said a petite blond waitress. It was her third week working at this hellhole some people called a diner.

"OK Anne," the man said with a leer and looking at her nametag, "I'll have a cheeseburger with everything on it, a fry, and a coke."

"Coming right up," the girl replied with clenched teeth. Not only did she hate it when the sleezeballs here hit on her, it was still disconcerting hearing people call her Anne. She was so used to Buffy, after all it had been her name for seventeen years.

As she walked over to the counter to put the order in Buffy turned and saw a woman walk in and take a seat in her section. The woman had long dark hair and eyes that looked more than a little crazy, yet eerily familiar. Buffy put in the order and walked over to the strange woman's table. "May I take your-," but before she could finish the dark haired woman grabbed her arm and they disappeared from the diner.

When Buffy opened her eyes she saw they were in a large with a lot of people in black robes and white masks, and in the middle of it all was a man on a regal looking throne. He had the strangest face Buffy had ever seen, it was very snake-like with slits for a nose and piercing red eyes. For a moment Buffy thought he was a demon, but her senses told her there were no demons or vampires in this room. Buffy looked at the man again and saw that he was smiling at her. "What the fu-," but again Buffy was interrupted as the man started to speak.

"Leave now!" he shouted and immediately all the robed people left. Leaving only Buffy, the strange woman, and the creepy man. The woman walked over and took a seat to the right of him. "Now that we are alone dear Buffy, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort, and this is my most faithful servant Bellatrix Lestrange," he said pointing to the crazy woman, "Now, I'll leave you two ladies alone to talk about some important things," and with that he disappeared with a crack.

As soon as Buffy heard the crack she dropped into a defensive stance.

Bellatrix laughed, "Now now dear, I'm not going to hurt you. We just need to talk about some things. Now relax," she said in sweet tone.

Buffy slowly relaxed. She didn't believe this woman, but she was sure she could beat her in a fight if she attacked. "Umm… What kind of things do we need to discuss? Cause I don't know you and if you don't mind I'd like to be going now," Buffy said in a rush. Bellatrix just gave a snort of laughter, then walked over to a table, picked up some papers and handed them to Buffy.

As Buffy was looking at the papers Bellatrix started to talk, "As you can see from the papers Elizabeth you were adopted. Now let me explain how this came about. When you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. You were such a little angel. You lived with me and your stepfather Rodolphus; you see no one was allowed to know your real father, so we just pretended Rodolphus was it. Then when you were three years old your stepfather and I were arrested and sent to Azkaban prison, for justified reasons. My sister Narcissa and her husband Lucius were to take you in while I was in prison, but as they told me they 'simply could not afford another child at the time'. They couldn't afford you because Lucius had just spent almost the entire family wealth to stay out of prison. So, they put you up for adoption. In America no less. Those idiots even put a spell on you to where no witch or wizard could track you down. They didn't want the ministry getting a hold of you. They didn't think that when I got out I'd want to find you. It's taken us nearly a year to locate you. It required some very advanced magic, but now you're here with me,"

"Like I'm going to believe that! It's ridiculous!" Buffy said with a laugh, but somewhere deep inside herself it kind of made sense. She used to have dreams of a mansion with lots of masked people in it. In the dream she was about three years old and would get lost. She would cry out for her mommy, when a pretty brunette would pick her up and take care of her. Whenever Buffy had asked Joyce about these dreams she would just shrug and say she didn't know. Come to think of it, Buffy had never seen her own birth certificate either. 'It's not like I ever asked to see it though,' she thought to herself. All in all this was a confusing situation.

"Why wouldn't you believe it dear? The adoption papers are right there. They have my name on it and yours. What's not to believe?" Bellatrix paused for a moment to think, "If you still don't believe me why don't you call Joyce Summers," Bellatrix waved her wand and an old fashioned phone appeared on the table, "I'm sure she can shed some light on this. I'll leave you to think things through. If you need anything just yell, and someone will be in here." With that she walked through the grand double doors leading out of the large room.

As soon as Bellatrix left Buffy ran over to the phone and dialed her home number.

"Hello?" came the familiar and comforting voice of her mom over the telephone.

"Hey Mom," was Buffy's weak reply.

"Buffy! Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry I just-,"

"It's ok mom I understand. You freaked, it happens. I still love you, but I have to ask you something," she said seriously.

"Anything," came her mothers' immediate reply.

"Mom, was I adopted?" Silence. "Mom?"

"Oh baby, why would you think that?"

"Maybe because I'm looking at my adoption papers," Buffy said shrilly.

"Sweetie, you weren't supposed to find out like this!" Joyce intoned nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you ever going to tell me?" Buffy demanded through her sobs.

"Oh honey, I didn't want you to find out. I never thought it mattered. I just wanted you to be happy!" Joyce said through some tears of her own.

"Well you did a hell of a job on that one!" she yelled somewhat hysterically and slammed the phone down. "Bellatrix?" she yelled out.

"Yes?" came Bellatrix's quiet reply as popped back into the room.

"I believe you," Buffy said just as quietly, and then broke down crying her heart out. When Buffy finally calmed down about fifteen minutes later she asked, "Who's my real father then?"

Bellatrix smiled, "You remember the man who was in here earlier?" at Buffy's nod she continued, "That's him, Lord Voldemort"

"Oh,"


End file.
